


Алекс не помнит

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), TLintu



Category: RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Cyborgs, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Ремикс к этому фику:https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_drabbles_mini/works/25319584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Алекс не помнит

**Author's Note:**

> Ремикс к этому фику:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_drabbles_mini/works/25319584

Алекс не думал, что однажды проснётся скованный в неизвестном месте. Может быть, мир и был дерьмовым, но его жизнь всегда имела некоторую стабильность. Он не считал Детройт адом, как многие другие. У Алекса была семья, были близкие, и он справлялся. Последнее воспоминание перед вязкой темнотой — выстрелы и грохот. Потом череда мутных разноцветных пятен. После этого — какие-то крики, сирены и тишина. Долгая, тяжёлая и болезненная тишина. Больше ничего.  
Алекс проснулся от боли, кости ломило, плоть будто разрывало изнутри. Непередаваемое болезненное ощущение. Вокруг сновали люди в некогда белых халатах. Муть в глазах не позволяла рассмотреть, где Алекс находился. Голова поворачивалась с трудом. Ныла. Яркий свет бил сверху прямо в глаза, усиливая пульсацию в висках. Прикрыть веки было проще всего.  
Тихо звякнул металл рядом. Сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть — вышло где-то с восьмой попытки. Люди походили на врачей. Источник света — на операционную лампу. Он понятия не имел, как они назывались.  
Потолок кружился, а лучи света танцевали в воздухе с тёмными точками. Ни один доктор не обратил внимания, что он пришёл в себя. Слишком заняты. Звучали слова, которые невозможно было разобрать. Мысли так путались, что не достигали сознательной части мозга. Прикрыв глаза, он позволил себе снова провалиться во тьму. Бьющий сверху свет рассеивал её даже сквозь сомкнутые веки.  
Алекс то и дело терял сознание, плавал в потоке боли и странных ощущений. Казалось, его тело разделено, разорвано и двоится. Каждая его часть болела. Когда Алекс пытался пошевелиться — люди вокруг кричали, его фиксировали и что-то вкалывали. Мир качался и кружился образами.  
— Чёрт, мозг всё ещё цепляется за тело.  
— Тогда уменьшите площадь его тела.  
— Вы так говорите, словно это волшебно поможет перестроить его нервную систему и заставить мозг управлять кибернетической заменой!  
Алекс попытался дёрнуться, слова текли через него. Неизвестный укол начал действовать. Мир омывал его, боль отпускала сознание. Послышался визг пилы и громкий треск. Кто-то рядом ругнулся.

***

Алекс не думал, что однажды проснётся скованный в неизвестном месте (больницу он бы узнал). Может быть, мир и был дерьмовым, но его жизнь всегда имела некоторую стабильность. Он не считал Детройт адом, как многие другие. У Алекса была семья, были близкие, и он справлялся. Последнее воспоминание перед вязкой темнотой — выстрелы и грохот. Потом череда мутных разноцветных пятен. После этого — какие-то крики, сирены и тишина. Долгая, тяжёлая и болезненная тишина. Больше ничего.  
И теперь — он пытался понять, где он находился.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Backup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319584) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [Rettler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler)




End file.
